Goon 548
Goon 548 or "5" as he is more commonly known is Lieutenant of the GOON Special Operations Task Force. He is the resident aggressive borderline psychopath who enjoys the fight and does whatever he can to get it. '"Merciful?..... Oh if you mean by merciful, that I decide blow off someone's face instead of their complete mid-section.....Then yes you could say I'm merciful."' Background History GOON 548 or (# file not found) was born on the hellish planet known as Balsodoria which layed on the outer skirts of the Queldor system. Weapons Goon 548 has a specially designed shotgun that can shoot special armour-piercing shotgun shells as well as self made napalm filled shells. It is the last of it's kind created originally by a skilled Balsodorian craftsmen named Kresov, that Goon 548 trusted during his time fighting in the civil war. The shotgun is fed ammo intravenously by his ammo pack that he carries on his back. Goon 548 has become so skilled with this weapon that he has be known to kill enemies well out of its shooting range. It's speciality isn't how destructive it's payload is but it's defensive capabalities. It's nigh on indestructible, having withstood many attempts by Dr Professor to dissect it and uncover it's secrets (which usually involved massive cutting lasers, or a hammer through frustration) much to the annoyance of Goon 548. It also will only work in Goon 548 hands, using a special recognition system that doesn't allow enemies (or other GOON's) from using it. On occasion Goon 548 carries with him a flame-thrower which he scavaged during a mercenary mission before he joined GOON Squad. It is a commonly used flame-thrower among mercenaries across the JoeGame universe and despite more powerful flame-throwers available to him, Goon 548 refuses to change or improve it. When asked by numerous GOON's, Goon 548 said "It's mine. I can introduce ye with to if ye want?". Goon 548 also carries with him other standard GOON weapons and equipment when necessary. Because Goon 548 has a lust for close quarter combat and war in general, he is always kitted out in his modified Goon Special Operations combat armour. Unlike other Goon Special Operations armour, Goon 548 has more heavy duty armour so he can take more damage whilst he fights in the thick of the battle. He also has two gauntlets which have an electric field when activated instead of standard issue gloves. His combat armour is completely black with a few skull emblems decorated on it. Personality Goon 548 is an extremely aggressive and easily annoyed person who loves a fight at the best of times (most of which he blames on "3's" constant stupidity but he only seems to use that as an excuse to beat people sometimes), but does have a sense of humour no matter how warped it maybe perceived by others. One occasion of this as such, was when he was ordered to initiate a new squad of GOON's by Polarstorm. He decided that the best way to initiate the new troops was by tossing live grenades at them from a nearby warehouse roof ( "3" later joined him by throwing molotovs at them). When asked later by Lord Joe he simply replied, "It was to weed out the weak sir!.....That and I thought it would be funny.......It was!". As well as having an aggressive personality Goon 548 has a few weird quirkes also one of which is a fondness for alcohol. He also has a strange attraction to red buttons and is compelled to push it everytime he sees one. Funnily enough, despite having electrified gauntlets, he hates being electricuted because it triggers a song he despises to play constantly in his head, which usually sends him over the edge. However despite his acts of cruelty he is very loyal to the GOON's cause and shows absolute respect to Polarstorm and Lord Joe. He also also has a mutual respect to both Darko and "3" even though he does slightly envy Darko,("I wish I had a bionic arm of death!"). As professional he tries to be with his fellow GOON's he hates Dr Professor and completely dis-trusts him. The Doctor takes pleasure in winding Goon 548 up by secretly doing experiments on him (one such occasion made Goon 548 explosive anytime he got angry) and try to experiment on his rare equipment. Goon 548 does manage to get revenge from time to time usually resulting in humiliating the Doctor or destroying one of his prized possessions. Category:Characters